


Evidence

by my_deer_friend



Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Blow Jobs, Espionage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Power Dynamics, dark!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deer_friend/pseuds/my_deer_friend
Summary: Alex chooses to strike at the Fourth of July party. It’s the perfect chaotic moment for him to execute the theft he’s been working towards for almost six months.He usually works faster than this, but Washington is good. Careful. Suspicious, just as he’s supposed to be. Even with Alex playing up the role of the earnest, star-struck rookie staffer to perfection, it’s taken this long for Washington to warm up to him.Or rather, heat up.---(Prompt 8 - blow job, Whamilton)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947265
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067465) by [mariecherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariecherie/pseuds/mariecherie), [my_deer_friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deer_friend/pseuds/my_deer_friend). 



> Requested by a Tumblr anon!

Alex chooses to strike at the Fourth of July party. 

Predictably, the celebration is a big deal in this political office, just like at all the others he’s infiltrated. There are speeches. Barely edible canapes. Then, alcohol and overindulgence aplenty, which spills over into the next day since it’s also a Friday and everyone’s been working hard. It’s the perfect chaotic moment for him to execute the theft he’s been working towards for almost six months.

He usually works faster than this, but Washington is _good._ Careful. Suspicious, just as he’s supposed to be. Even with Alex playing up the role of the earnest, star-struck rookie staffer to perfection, it’s taken this long for Washington to warm up to him.

Or rather, heat up. 

Because there are times when he catches Washington looking at him and he sees it, plain as day. Desire. Washington hides the flicker quickly, and Alex gives nothing away, but he has shown his hand and made Alex’s job that much easier.

Stupid old fool. Alex was just going to steal his secrets, but this new ammo means he can _ruin_ him. His handlers need the documents from Washington’s private office, sure, but why not add a little extra blackmail material into the bargain? It would, after all, be quite the scandal for the strait-laced Washington to be accused of fucking an impressionable junior employee, just a pretty young boy with dreams in his heart and stars in his eyes… Alex snorts at the thought.

He teases out the fantasy through trial and error, and figures out that Washington likes being admired, likes the look of Alex’s hair down around his shoulders, likes it when he bites his lip or says something outrageously flattering and then pretends, embarrassed, that he didn’t mean it. He’s subtle about introducing little touches, and George hides his response well - but not perfectly.

So Alex knows the party is the time to strike. 

It’s easy enough to pretend he’s drunk with the rest of them, pulling streamers and wearing the silly hats and joining in on the office in-jokes like he’s been there forever.

The only one who’s not joining in is Washington. Of course not. He’s too stoic and responsible to let loose when everyone else has.

Alex slips out of the laughing crowd of bodies and skips over to where Washington is sipping a beer in the corner.

“C’mon, join us,” Alex says with a big grin, knowing Washington will not.

Washington gives him that patented huff that Alex has learned is about as close as he gets to a laugh. “You go on, Alexander, have fun,” he says. 

“It’s less fun without you,” Alex insists with a bit of a pout, despite the evidence behind him - and despite knowing that, in fact, the boss’s presence would likely dampen some of the more manic play. 

“I very much doubt that,” Washington says, raising an eyebrow.

Ah. He’s teasing; he must have had a few drinks. Excellent. Alex runs a quick mental calculation, then he reaches out and grabs Washington’s free hand.

“Come!” he insists with a laugh, and tugs. 

Washington pulls his hand away like he’s been burnt. 

Ah. Good.

Alex schools his face into a surprised, embarrassed frown. “Sorry, I just--”

He cuts off when Washington gives him a look that’s so heavy and dark, it’s almost angry; but it’s not _anger._ Washington’s neck flushes red and he steps away. “Excuse me,” he murmurs, and vanishes down the corridor. 

Alex watches him go. Gives it a minute. Checks he isn’t being watched, and follows. 

Fortune is smiling on him when he sees the light on in Washington’s office. The door is not locked, and that feels like enough of an invitation to slip inside and close it behind him. He turns the lock. 

Perfect. This is just where he needs to be.

Washington is standing with his back to him, hunched over, arms braced on the desk. He doesn’t turn around when he says, “No, Alexander. Don’t.”

Alex steps forward.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs. 

“It’s not okay.”

“I want it too.” 

Washington shakes his head. “That doesn’t matter.”

Alex is close now, close enough to touch. “We’re both consenting adults, sir,” he says lightly. 

“You’re my employee, Alexander,” Washington says thickly, “My _best_ damn--”

Alex puts a hand on Washington’s shoulder. Holds it there for a moment, then trails his fingers down his spine.

“Right now? I’m just a guy at a party who’s seen something he wants to put his hands all over.” Oof, he’s laying it on a bit thick. He should rein it back; the Alex he’s playing wouldn’t be quite so bold. He laughs awkwardly. “God, sorry sir, it’s only…”

He steps in closer. His other hand curls around the impossibly strong bicep. Washington could break him in half if he wanted to. But now that arm is trembling lightly. Shit, this is too easy.

“...only, I’m tired of trying to hide it,” he purrs.

Washington stands still as a statue.

Then Alex closes the last little distance and presses his groin against the side of Washington’s hip. There’s no mistaking that he’s already stiffening up. When jobs go this way - when he needs to use sex as part of his arsenal - it’s much easier if his target’s attractive. Washington is _just_ his type. He has every intention of enjoying himself while he can.

“Don’t do this, Alexander.” It’s a plea, not an instruction.

“I can’t help myself,” he murmurs in reply. His fingers drift around to Washington’s waist. “You must know the effect you have on me, sir.”

Washington rumbles something incoherent.

“I only wish,” Alex says hoarsely, putting excess emotion into this voice to make it crack, “That there was any chance that you felt the same.”

Washington turns around then, and takes both of his wrists in his hands - gently, as though to hold him back. “Shit, Alexander. How can you not know that I--”

Alex leans up and kisses him. He doesn’t have time for declarations of affection, and he needs to move this along so they don’t get missed at the party. 

Washington reciprocates for a second, then pulls away and shakes his head. But he’s getting hard, too.

Alex leans up again, lips ghosting against Washington’s. “I want you,” he whispers. “God, sir, I want you so bad - your hands and your lips and your--” He grinds his hips forward, and groans like he’s too overwhelmed to speak.

Washington hesitates for an eternal few seconds, then crashes into him with a bruising kiss. Alex doesn’t give him a chance to reconsider. He assaults him with desperate clawing hands and breathless moans, and slips one of Washington’s hands under the back of his shirt. It’s broad and hot and delicious. Oh yes, he’s going to enjoy this.

He pulls away from the kiss but presses himself forward and up, licks at the shell of Washington’s ear. “I’ve been dreaming, sir,” he says, trying to sound a little unhinged as he grinds his erection against that broad thigh, “Dreaming of what you’d taste like.”

Washington groans wordlessly.

Alex slips his hand between them and rubs Washington’s erection. Ah, it’s big, broad, thick. His next aroused hum is genuine. 

“Could I?” he asks, acting at shyness, burying his face in the curve of Washington’s neck. “Take you in my mouth?”

Washington can’t speak, but he nods quickly.

Alex holds his gaze and slides down to his knees. There’s a fine balance that he needs to maintain here, between practiced and earnest. He unbuckles belt and trousers before him, and pulls the shaft free. He grips the base and angles it towards his mouth.

“God, sir, it’s so--” he says, eyes wide, flicking his tongue out to lick his lips. Washington just groans again. He rests himself heavily against the broad desk and stares down, half horrified, half yearning. 

And shit, this is a gorgeous specimen. Alex wants it all the way down his throat, but there’s no way the persona he’s wearing is the kind of guy who can deepthroat a cock like this. Oh well.

Unless…?

He spreads his lips and sticks out his tongue and inches forward. A moment before he makes contact, he shoots a gaze up through his lashes and sees the overwhelming passion in Washington’s expression. There’s softness beneath the blistering heat.

Shit! The old fool isn’t _in love_ with him, is he?

Fuck, no, he mustn’t _laugh._ Jesus.

He bites the inside of his cheek to stifle his amusement. He raises his eyebrows in doe-eyed anticipation and envelops the head of Washington’s cock with his mouth. He slides his tongue forward a little along the underside, then curls it and draws it back.

Washington shudders and manages to stifle most of his lewd groan.

Alex leans in further, taking more of the shaft into his mouth. Hollows his cheeks and sucks and pulls back, and off. Washington grunts.

“Is that..?” Alex says. “Is that okay?”

“Oh. Yes, yes it is. But, Alexander, really, we shouldn’t--”

He can’t have that. He dives in again. 

Mindful of how long they’ve already been away, he doubles down eagerly. He bobs and sucks and licks a few times around the tip, then lunges forward and takes Washington right up to the opening of his throat. He makes sure to hit his palate. Makes a big show of gagging. Pulls back, like he’s gotten a fright, and lets a trail of saliva spill out of his mouth. George is staring down at him with impossibly dark arousal.

“Fuck,” Alex whispers. “That, uh-- I’ve never had someone so _big._ ”

“Please, you don’t have to,” Washington croaks, and finally one hand unclenches from the edge of the desk and comes down to stroke his cheek. 

Alex turns and captures a finger between his teeth, lips still parted wetly. 

“Did it feel good?” he asks instead.

“Yes,” Washington growls. 

Filthy bastard. Good.

Alex curls his lips into a smile. “Then help me.” He sucks his lips off Washington’s finger and moves the hand to the back of his head. “I wanna try again, but… Can you..?” He squeezes his hand to mimic what he wants Washington to do - hold him down.

“No, Alexander, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Fucking sap. “ _Please,_ sir? I really want to try - for you.”

He can see Washington struggling in the face of this earnest request. Alex licks his lips again, and Washington falls. “Okay, but tap my hand if you want me to let go. Don’t push yourself.”

Alex nods, knowing he has no intention of following that instruction.

He takes a big breath, as though to steel himself, and dives in again, keeping his hand on top of Washington’s. He reaches the same point and allows himself to gag again, and pulls off experimentally. Washington lets him move away.

Alex looks up, the tip still in his mouth, and gives him a stubborn glare. Washington returns his look with a flash of amusement. Alex grips his hand more tightly around Washington’s and sucks his way down again.

This time, when he hits the same spot and makes himself choke, he feels that broad hand holding him steady. Good. He’s got Washington where he needs him now, physically and emotionally.

Alex plays up the little moans of delight and sounds of distress. Pushes forward experimentally, feels that cock sliding past his defenses. Glorious. 

Washington lets him ride out the gagging, waits for him to settle, and then tightens his hand in Alex’s hair. He gives an experimental thrust, which makes Alex choke for real. God, it’s huge. Delicious. He groans, allowing himself to sink into the sensation for a moment. 

His eyes start to water, so he squeezes them shut so that the moisture leaks out like tears. He looks up at Washington again, and imagines how he must look - down on his knees, one hand at his own head and the other gripping Washington’s big thigh, lips stretched wide, eyes sparkling and eager. He hums around the thing impaling his throat.

All of this spurs Washington. He takes a firmer hold on him and starts to thrust experimentally. Alex allows his throat to tighten so that he lets out sinful, gurgling sounds at every push.

Then Washington pulls back so he’s resting on Alex’s tongue, and stills. Alex is about to protest when Washington growls, “Touch yourself.”

Ah. Yes. He keeps his eyes firmly up on Washington as he slides the hand down to the button at the top of his pants. He pops it open, then shifts his hips up so that he can slide his pants and underwear around the curve of his ass and down to his mid-thighs. His eager cock springs out as he settles back down, not letting Washington’s shaft out of his mouth.

He wraps his hand around himself and starts to stroke. Damn, it feels good. Washington’s cock is doing delightful things to him - but he can’t lose himself too much; he needs to keep his wits about him. Also, shit, he needs to move this along, they’re taking too much time.

He speeds up his stroking a little and moans. Bobs forward eagerly, longingly.

Washington takes over. He tightens his grip and penetrates his throat again, thrusting around the wet, choking sounds that Alex is all too delighted to make. Alex grips himself more tightly and starts to push his hips into his own hand. 

He groans deeply to vibrate his throat and spur Washington on, and it works - the thrusts become faster, more erratic. Washington’s grunting softly now, clearly trying to restrain any revealing noises.

“Good lord,” Washington moans, “Come for me, Alexander.”

Alex sets to it. He allows himself to enjoy the full pleasure of this rough use for a moment, long enough to tip himself over the end and to spurt hotly onto his hand and the carpet. 

His wordless keen of pleasure brings Washington to the brink - but Alex gets his wits back quickly enough that he forces past the hold on the back of his head and allows Washington’s cock to slip free of his mouth just as he climaxes. The come spurts over his mouth, his chin, his shirt.

Success! This is what he needs, this mess all over himself. _Evidence._ He pants to catch his breath and grins broadly - Washington will read this as sated delight, but really he’s just very proud of how neatly he’s pulled this off.

Washington gathers himself for a moment, then tucks himself back in. He’s breathing heavily, but he puts his hand back on the side of Alex’s face. Washington’s looking at him fondly, but guilt is creeping in at the edges. 

“Alexander, we should never have…”

He touches that broad hand again, this time a tender caress. “It’s okay,” he whispers hoarsely. “It’s okay. I won’t tell.”

Washington squeezes his eyes shut remorsefully. “I shouldn’t have to ask that. But, thank you.”

“Anything for you, sir.” Alex flicks his eyes to the clock on the wall. “You should get back, sir, before you're missed. I’ll, ah - tidy up in here, okay?”

Washington looks around hesitantly, then down at Alex’s adoring face. “Okay. Just lock up when you leave, okay?”

He nods. Washington disappears. 

Alex is on his feet in a second, locking the door again from the inside. He mops up his semen from the carpet but makes sure to press enough of it into the fibres in case someone comes looking for the evidence. He wipes his face clean, but leaves the stuff on his shirt, then dives for the desk drawers. It takes him only a moment to find the manilla envelope he’s been after for the last six months. He doesn’t have time to make copies and return it, so he shrugs and jams the whole thing down the leg of his pants. 

He slips out with his prize and heads back to his shared office. Takes off the soiled shirt, bags it, and puts on a clean one. He leaves all his faked personal items behind, but he pries open the back of his laptop and pulls out the hard drive, then dumps the rest of it in the trash. Swipes a few folders he’s prepped for this moment with other useful campaign information. 

He walks brazenly out of the front door with all of the things he’s stolen under his arm. There’s no need to be careful, since Washington will figure out what’s happened the moment he’s back in the office on Monday morning, and after tonight his cover is going to be blown. But that’s fine, because the physical evidence of sexual misconduct on him will be enough to keep Washington’s mouth shut.

Alex tries to feel sorry for what he’s done, but all he can muster is pity. Infatuated, lonely old men are the easiest ones to play.

He takes the elevator down to the lobby, waves a cheery goodbye to the security guard at the desk and slips into the unmarked waiting car. He’s surprised to find the boss himself in the back seat.

“Got the goods?”

The car pulls away. Alex hands over the folders and the hard drive. Then he holds up the plastic bag. “Moron spunked all over me, too, if you can believe it.”

The boss laughs. “You really do go above and beyond, Alex.”

He shrugs arrogantly. 

The boss takes out his phone and taps away for a second, then holds up the screen. It shows the sizable amount of money that’s just been transferred to Alex’s account - a little more than agreed, even. Alex grins. 

“That’s all well and good,” he says, “But I think I need to ask for one more thing.”

The boss raises an eyebrow.

Alex smirks, then turns and climbs into his lap, grinds his ass down. “I haven’t had a dick in me for months, sir. I think I’ve earned it.”

The boss laughs. “I find that hard to believe, Alex, since you reek of sex,” he says scoldingly.

Before he can answer, his phone chimes. It’s Washington.

_Washington > Are you okay? _

Alex bursts out laughing, then throws his phone down onto the seat beside them. 

“Destroy that for me, will you?” he says with a cruel sneer. “And now,” he adds, twisting his hips down again on the hardening cock beneath him, “Remind me what it’s like to be fucked by a real man.”


End file.
